Magia oculta de exceed
by HappyForevah
Summary: Happy estaba en una misión en solitario ¿Que pasará? Él descubrirá algo que hará que dude sobre lo que realmente es... (Si gusta la seguiré )
1. Chapter 1

P.o.v Happy

-¡A que no me alcanzan!- Grité burlonamente mientras les sacaba la lengua a un gremio de piratas

-Atrapen a ese estúpido gato ¡Ya!-Dijo uno que parecía ser el jefe

Rápidamente extiendo mis alas y empiezo a meterme en el bullicio de aproximadamente 10 piratas;volaba entre sus piernas,alrededor de ellos e incluso hacía que se golpeen unos contra otros…Ups lo siento, no me presenté, mi nombre es Happy y pertenezco al gremio de Fairy tail,soy un exceed una criatura de un mundo llamado edoras en el cual la magia no es algo común, no como el earthland. Estoy aquí para contarles que es todo esto, en este momento estoy haciendo una misión en solitario ya que Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza e incluso Wendy me rechazaron la oferta de venir porque ellos tenían una misión más peligrosa la cual por desgracia Natsu no me permitió ser débil, odio ser siempre al pequeño que todos subestiman, siquiera sé porque Natsu sigue conmigo soy un estorbo para él y para todo el gremio. De pronto siento que sujetan mi cola y me dejan colgando de cabeza

-Ya te tengo gato-Dijo el que gritó antes la orden de mi captura el cual sonreía maliciosamente.

-!Max speed¡- gritó a todo pulmón mientras mis alas comienzan a brillar, rápidamente vuelo lo más alto y rápido que puedo pero el líder no me suelta la cola haciéndome un peso bastante importante; cuando estoy a una altura considerable deshago mi magia de Aérea y me dejo caer junto al líder del gremio malvado, ambos estamos en caída libre.

-Te puedo salvar si vas a contestar mis dudas-Le dije, al fin y al cabo no lo dejaré caer ya que según el rey de esta ciudad necesita respuesta y encontrar una solución, él es muy pacífico.

-Pues caerás conmigo-dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un arma mágica muy parecida a la de una miembro de nuestro gremio-Dulces sueños gato - Dijo mientras apretaba el gatillo-

Todo iba en cámara lenta, sin ningún apuro, mis pupilas se dilataron al presenciar este pronto las palabras parecían salir solas de mi boca

-!Escudo Mágico¡- grito y de repente mis alas me envuelven haciendo que la bala impacte contra mi ala evitando un golpe mortal,mis alas parecían de acero

-¡¿pero que mierd…?! - Dijo mientras disparaba otras tres balas más pero se repetía el mismo asunto asunto, el hombre al ver que no podía golpearme se empezo a asustar y comenzó a suplicar-!Te diré lo que quieras pero sálvame por favor¡-Dijo mientras juntaba ambas manos en señal de suplica.

Mis alas volvieron a su estado natural y lo sujete de la espalda, a escaso centímetros del suelo…

-Un rato después-

Nos encontrábamos en el palacio mientras el hombre era juzgado por el mismo rey …

-¿Nos puedes decir el porqué de la pesca ilegal en nuestro mar?-Dijo el hombre que era escoltado por 2 guardias

-Su majestad, lo lamentamos mucho pero no somos de ningún gremio, es solo que estamos bajo un hechizo de la isla de takmar, en esa isla se dice que una vez que la pisas te quedas atrapado en ella de por vida o no puedes entrar ya que se electrocuta, nuestros compañeros están atrapados en esa isla y les estamos alimentando, no tenemos dinero para pagar comida y la robamos de vuestras aguas, lo lamentamos, si quiere puede verlo por usted mismo la isla pero no es recomendable el acercarse

-esta bien, te creo, algunos de mis soldados serán enviados a esa isla y veremos qué podemos hacer, de momento les daré yo la comida para sus compañeros

-Muchísimas gracias, muchísimas gracias -dijo mientras se arrodillaba delante del rey

-¿Puedo hablar con él en privado? -dije interrumpiendo el momento - tengo que hacerle una pregunta …

-está bien-todos salen excepto nosotros dos

—¿Qué es lo que me pasó allí?-Pregunto sin dar más vueltas

-¿de qué hablas?-Dijo como si no recordase nada de lo que haya pasado

-ya sabes, mi poder, ¿escudo mágico?-Pregunté mientras recordaba el momento exacto

-Ah… Si , e leido de tu raza en libros y sus

-¿Que leíste?-Pregunto dudosamente ¿Realmente quiero saber la respuesta?

-Tu eres un exceed, una criatura de un mundo diferente con poder mágico-dijo, tomó una pausa para tragar saliva- tu raza es dominante a los humanos en ese mundo, tu poder es un poder que muy pocos exceed tienen, es un poder que sirve para matar cazadragones-Dijo seriamente

Mi sangre se congeló, ¿matar cazadragones?, ¿Acaso no era mentira esa misión?, ¿la reina nos engaño?

-Al igual que tú, hay diferentes exceed que tienen otros poderes como por ejemplo el poder de ver el futuro, incluso de cambiar su propia forma o anticipar las muertes de los humanos o como en tu caso está tu poder, una magia que se consideró perdida al ver que ningún exceed la usaba en combate, ya que antes de gobernar y ser superiores a los humanos ellos eran usados para experimentos, pero los exceed tomaron el control con estos poderes para debilitar la raza humana y que sean sus esclavos… Al final se salieron con la suya. En fin, es todo lo que decía, había una última página pero estaba arrancada así que no sé con exactitud el que dirá, lo siento-terminó de hablar y se agachó a mi altura

-Gracias por toda la información-dije algo triste ¿Matar cazadragones?, ¿Tan fuerte son estos poderes como para enfrentarse a uno?

-¿Estas bien?- me preguntó

-si… Es solo que es mucha información de golpe y ya sabes… Te asfixia

-Lo entiendo.

—Los dejaré ya que me debo volver al gremio- dije desplegando aérea, me acerqué a la puerta para dejar pasar al rey y a un grupo de guardias que lo protegían -Su alteza yo debo retirarme

-Oh, muchas gracias por las molestias y toma, esto es el dinero de la recompensa-Dijo sonriente mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una bolsa que parecía tener más de 1000 monedas y eso me ponía feliz, al menos si Natsu no quema el lugar donde debe hacer la misión quizá comamos bastante bien esta noche. Después de despedirme de todos salí por la ventana y cuando estaba a punto de dejar la ciudad sentí algo extraño…


	2. Capitulo 2- La isla

**-Los personajes no son míos ^^**

 **(Perdón por no actualizar es que no se utilizar muy bien desde el celular :P)**

 **Era una voz que me estaba llamando**

 **-happy, happy… Ayúdanos-Decía la voz hasta el punto de parecer súplicas.**

 **Me preocupa el saber que mi poder pueda hacer que escuche voces, pero sonaban tan reales que debo seguirlas: sin más voy volando lo más rápido que puedo. Después de varios minutos volando veo a la distancia una isla…**

 **-¿Será la isla que mencionó aquel hombre?-Me pregunto.**

 **Me dirijo al muelle más cercano donde veo a un hombre mayor que estaba enroscando una cuerda**

 **-quizá el tenga información sobre esa isla-digo en voz baja-No pierdo nada por intentar- digo mientras me encojo de hombros y voy acercándome hasta ese hombre, pero luego pienso ¿no quedará extraño que un gato le hable?, Quizá se asuste, así que sería mejor poner en practica la magia de transformación que me enseñó Lisanna estos últimos meses (iba a comenzar la historia en el momento donde Lissana le enseña magia de transformación a happy y de ahí él hace la misión bla bla pero quizá para un futuro lo cambie)**

 **-¡Transformación!-digo mientras mi cuerpo de exceed se transforma en un chico de 16 años con pelo azul, remera blanca, pantalones azules y mi bolsa verde atada a mi cuello**

 **-¡Me salió bien! -digo orgulloso de que por fin puedo cambiar mi aspecto con ropa diferente- Centrate Happy.**

 ***en el muelle***

 **-Señor-sujeto su hombro suavemente para no asustarlo**

 **-oh,¿qué desea joven? -dijo con una sonrisa cálida**

 **-quería pregun- No pude terminar mi frase ya que una voz femenina me interrumpió.**

 **— Hola señor- dijo la chica detrás mío, su voz,esa voz la conocía perfectamente-¿Erza?-susurré en voz baja-rápidamente me tapo un ojo con mi cabello azulado como si fuese el mejor camuflaje de mi vida ¡bien hecho happy! -me dije a mi mismo con sarcasmo**

 **-oh,hola señora erza, veo que tiene una misión por aquí y está con su grupo.**

 **-Así es, ellos son Gray,Natsu,Wendy,Lucy y Charle-Dijo mientras señalaba a todos con sus respectivos nombres- Chicos, este señor es el herrero del pueblo quien es el encargado de la fabricación de mis armaduras nuevas -dijo con orgullo la pelirroja**

 **-Así es jóvenes, además de encargarme del muelle soy el herrero de este pequeño pueblo.**

 **-Un gusto señor-dijo con su tono amable wendy, típico de ella pero... NO ES MOMENTO PARA ESTO, DEBO DE SALIR DE AQUÍ CON URGENCIA, seguramente Natsu se enoje al ver que hice una misión en solitario porque según él "puedo salir lastimado,muerto,etc… A él le encanta exagerar pero quizá tenga razón, hoy fue peligroso si no fuera por mis alas yo quizá...**

 **-Esperen jóvenes que este chico quería hablarme antes-dijo mientras me señalaba a mi**

 **-Etto… ¿la isla es accesible en barco?-dije intentando terminar la conversación y salir corriendo de aquí**

 **-Lo siento chico pero esa isla está bajo una maldición y es imposible el acceder mediante botes.**

 **-Nosotros los magos de fairy tail venimos a ver el porque la isla está maldita-Escuche de fondo a Lucy que ya me la imagino con sus ojos brillantes por el dinero que ganen cuando terminen la misión**

 **-muchas gracias señor -dicho esto salí corriendo lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitieron**

 **-PoV Natsu-**

 **Quizá sean las secuelas del viaje en tren que nos trajo hasta aquí. o ese chico se parecía happy, incluso tenía el mismo aroma que él… Extraño**

 **-¿Qué pasa Natsu? Dijo Wendy mientras cargaba a Charle en sus brazos**

 **-es solo que… ¿ese chico que estaba antes no tenia el mismo aroma que happy?**

 **-Ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón; además que actuaba muy extraño**

 **-no sé porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo Charle para atraer la atención de los dos cazadragones**

 **-P.o.V happy-**

 **Está bien, si no puedo acceder por agua, lo haré por aire, dicho esto empecé a volar en dirección a la isla usando max speed**

 **Aquí lo dejo , quizá es muy corto pero veré si puedo actualizar antes del miércoles , besos a los que leen esta historia**


	3. Capítulo 3

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, ¡intentaré mejorar!, ahora que disfruten el capitulo

-No soy dueña de los personajes-

-P.O.V Happy-

Algo era extraño, cada vez que estaba más cerca de la isla podía sentir un enorme peso en mis alas.

-¿es alguna barrera mágica?- ya era tarde para echarme atrás ya, después de un gran esfuerzo para cruzar una barrera invisible logré entrar a la isla, pero algo se me hizo familiar, ¿el que?. Una vez dentro de la isla no pude divisar a nadie y eso me desconcertó

-¿Acaso el hombre había mentido?-dejé esos pensamientos de lado y me transforme en humano para poder trasladarme por tierra más fácilmente y conservando las alas para desplazarme por aire. Al estar en lo que parecía ser el corazón de la isla y sin poder encontrar ningún rastro de nadie me di por vencido,así que sin más volví por donde vine pero un tropiezo inoportuno y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza fueron lo único que sentí.

Unas suaves voces hablaban, sonaban como las que escuche desde un principio, pero estas, en cambio, susurraban cosas que no podía escuchar

-¿Qué haremos con él? -Escuche a una voz decir, parecía ser la de una mujer pero sonaba muy raro

-Supongo que hasta que no venga la princesa no podremos sacarle sus poderes… Ya veremos, ten paciencia

¿Poderes? ¿a qué se referían?; empecé a abrir los ojos de forma desesperada porque no iba a salir sin luchar y de pronto pude ver a dos….

-¿Exceeds?-Dije fuerte y claro para que me escucharan

-Así es humano, así que si no quieres recibir algunos golpes no te pases de listo y todos felices, hasta que te quitemos tus poderes

-A-alto, ¡soy un exceed!-Dije con un tono de súplica y desespero

-Pruébalo- dijeron al unísono mientras se cruzaban de brazos en perfecta sincronización.

Pude ver mi anatomía que se encontraba en forma humana, eso significa que no pasó mucho tiempo ya que esta magia me gastaba mucho poder mágico. Rápidamente me vuelvo a mi forma original

-Lo siento, es magia de transformación-digo mientras me sacudo el polvo que me dejó el aterrizaje que hice contra el suelo al cambiar mi estatura

-¡oh!,un exceed con magia que no sea aérea, no hay muchos como tú por aquí-Dijo señalándome de forma muy vaga el exceed macho

-¿Como yo?-dije

-Así es a—estaba por continuar hablando pero fue interrumpido por una exceed más alta con pelaje blanco como la nieve apareció por la entrada del pequeño calabozo; lo primero que noté en ella fue su cara de asombro al verme… Me recuerda.

-¿Happy…?


End file.
